Brother of the Bride
by Mimozka
Summary: "You threatened him, didn't you?" Felicity asked Oliver quietly, as they watched the young couple declare their love for each other. "Only a little." Oliver replied with a grin. Future Fic. Established Olicity Roy/Thea


**___awriterincowboyboots: Oliver and Felicity (established or not, your choice) at Thea and Roy's wedding (and you know Oliver is the one giving her away)_**

**_Oh boy, this just melted my heart, I swear. I will not be held responsible for any tooth cavities or possible diabetes and sugar induced comas. You wanna blame someone, blame Sam. It's her prompt. Some of you might need tissues. That is all. Enjoy._**

* * *

"Ok, I think I'm ready." Thea exclaimed and twirled in her dress so that the rest of the women in the room could see.

Her wedding dress was sleeveless with a lace overlay at the neckline. The dress itself was formfitting from the waist up and flared from the hips. There was an elegant lace sash with some gemstone embellishments that was a shade darker than the rest of the dress.

Her hair was curled in an updo with some loose curls hanging at the front.

It fit Thea to the T - no pun intended - elegant and classy!

"You look absolutely beautiful, Thea." Felicity said softly, her voice trembling slightly with emotion.

"Yeah, Abercrombie's jaw is going to meet the floor when he sees you." Sin added with a chuckle.

"You really are stunning." Laurel smiled at the younger woman before her, and squeezed her hand.

"ok, ok, stop! You're going to make me cry!" Thea dismissed them quickly, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. "I already did my make up twice."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the bridal suite's door.

"I'll get it, it's probably Oliver." Felicity said and headed for the door.

And sure enough, he was standing at the door.

"Do you have them?" Felicity asked Oliver as she let him in.

Oliver nodded and pressed a kiss to Felicity's temple. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Felicity smiled at him "But every compliment today should be directed at your sister."

"Ollie!" Thea exclaimed, lifting her skirt up and coming forward to hug her brother. "How's Roy? Is he nervous? Is he freaking out? Is his tux still in one piece? I know he hates these things, but I refuse to have my husband marry me in jeans and a t-shirt!"

Oliver laughed, pulling back from Thea so that he could get a look at her.

"Slow down, Speedy. Roy's fine and he's not freaking out, but I think you might be."

Thea snorted. "Yeah right,"

"It's not too late to back out, you know?" Oliver offered in a playful tone "The car is right outside."

"That ship sailed a long time ago, Ollie. I'm just impatient. That's all." Thea said, waving her arms around for emphasis.

"You do look beautiful, though." Oliver leaned in to kiss her forehead. "You're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen."

Someone cleared their throat loudly behind him.

"Besides my wife, of course." Oliver turned back to wink at Felicity and grinned at the playfully annoyed expression she had on her face.

"I wish mom was here to see this." Thea said, sombering up.

Oliver pulled her into a hug again, very gently so not to wrinkle the dress.

"She's here with us, Thea, she never leaves." he squeezed her tightly to him, wishing he could spare her the sadness. "But I have something for you, that might make you miss her a little less today."

Oliver took one step back and pulled a square velvet box from the inner pocket of his suit.

Felicity stepped closer to Oliver's side with a tender smile on her face. She knew what was in that box and she was sure Thea was going to love it.

"I don't know if you remember, but this bracelet belonged to Mom. She would have wanted you to have it." Oliver told her, lifting the lid of the small box to reveal a silver bracelet encrusted in small diamonds and a big solitary pearl acting as it's centerpiece.

Thea couldn't stop the tears from falling this time. She was at a complete and utter loss for words, but somehow between smiling and sobbing she managed to thank Oliver for his gift.

"Thanks," Thea told Laurel who handed her a kerchief to wipe the tears from her face.

"Now, that's your something old." Felicity said and motioned for Oliver to give her something.

That something turned out to be another velvet jewelry box, albeit a much smaller one.

"That's your something new. Oliver and I picked it up." she explained and handed Thea the box. "I hope you like them."

Thea opened it to reveal pearl earrings that matched the her bracelet perfectly. "You mean you picked them while Ollie provided the credit card." the bride chuckled. "And they're gorgeous, I love them."

Carefully, Thea put the earrings on.

"Ok, here's the garter you made me buy for you, so I guess that would count as you something borrowed," Sin twirled a lacy garter around her finger.

"And that's my cue." Oliver groaned. "I'll be across the hall with Roy. Come get me when you're ready."

Felicity and the rest of the girls couldn't help but laugh at Oliver's retreating back. He had gotten better with accepting the fact that Thea was not the little girl he wished she was, but there were some things no brother needed or wanted to know about their little sister.

"And your bouquet counts as something blue, "Laurel handed Thea her flowers, once Sin was done placing the garter.

The bouquet wasn't overly big and it was made up of blue orchids, white calla lilies and aqua hydrangeas.

"Now, let's get your make up fixed and we're all ready to go." Laurel smiled at her and led her to the vanity table.

"Sin, would you mind go tell the boys we're ready?" Thea asked her Best Woman.

Well, Roy's best woman really. Sin was Roy's best friends and so he and Thea decided to just ask her to stand for them. After all, there was no way Roy was going to go to either Digg or Oliver for that and give them the opportunity to embarass him thoroughly in the Best Man speech.

On the other hand, Sin probably wouldn't pass up that opportunity either.

Laurel was standing as Maid of Honor. While she and Thea had had a period where they didn't talk to each other, Thea had always regarded Laurel as an older sister of sorts. She'd leaned on her when Oliver was presumed dead and after the whole ordeal with her mother.

So there really was no one else to pick.

"I'll go, and I'll make sure everything's ready for you. I'll let you three have a moment" Felicity offered and turned to leave the room, not waiting for a response.

—

Half an hour later Thea was standing just outside the double french doors leading to Oliver and Felicity's backyard.

She'd shocked everyone - Roy included - when she announced she only wanted her closest friends and family at the wedding and that she didn't want anything too lavish and luxurious.

So Oliver and Felicity offered their spacious back yard. For the ceremony and reception.

They had all the toys and garden furniture removed from the place and installed a small gazebo in one end of the yard and some tables and chairs for the reception at the other.

"Auntie Thea, you look very pretty" ten year old Connor said. He was the ring bearer.

"He's right. You're beautiful, my darling." Walter squeezed Thea's right hand.

Soft music started playing outside just as Oliver came to stand to Thea's left.

"That's my cue," Laurel grinned at them and opened the doors.

"Aunt Thea, what if I fall?" Connor asked Thea quietly.

Unlike his father, Connor was a shy boy who didn't do well with lots and lots of attention so it had taken Thea some persuasion to get him to be the ring bearer.

"You get up and you keep walking like nothing happened," Thea bent to his eye level. "No one is going to laugh at you, Con, I promise. And if they do, I'll punch them. I'm the bride. I can do anything I want today and no one can tell me squat." she smiled encouragingly at her nephew.

"Because they can get a word in on any other day?" Oliver teased his sister.

"Shut up, Ollie." Thea straightened up and stuck her tongue at him.

Walter shook his head in amusement. No matter how old these two got, some things never changed.

"Ok, buddy, that's your cue. just keep walking until you see Roy, ok?" Oliver gave him a pat on the back and then a little push towards the door.

He didn't fall.

Then it was show time.

Thea wound both arms carefully around Walter and Oliver and they stepped onto the isle. What seemed like hours later, and in a pace much too slow for Thea's liking they reached the gazebo.

Walter let go of the young woman he'd always regarded and loved as his own daughter, pressed a kiss to her forehead, shook Roy's hand and went to to take his seat.

Oliver was next. He mimicked Walter's movements with Thea, whispering a soft I love you before they pulled back from their embrace and then to everyone's surprise he pulled Roy into a hug as well.

"Make her cry and I will empty my quiver and John's weapon arsenal into your chest," he said quietly, so that only Roy could hear him and with a last pat on the back, he let him go.

When he reached his seat he smiled widely at wife and 3 year old daughter who'd started squirming in her mother's arms as soon as she spotted her father.

Oliver took Sophie in his arms before she fell and hurt herself and settled in the seat next to his wife.

"You threatened him, didn't you?" Felicity asked Oliver quietly, as they watched the young couple declare their love for each other.

"Only a little." Oliver replied with a grin.


End file.
